Don't Give In
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Ok. Nikki saved a half-Japanese college student who is now being hunted down for his face and body and Nikki is being hunted down for a crime for saving Ayase. Now Nicole and Ayase has to travel around the world to escape from many people with others that will help them. Rating may change for violence, drama and blood.
1. Ch 1 Nicole saves Yukiya

… **I know what you are thinking. NO! I AM NOT a pervert, and I always skip the sex scenes in them. SO DON'T BE ASSUMING THAT I LIKE THAT TYPE OF STUFF! I just like the way the story was about money, the drama, and about a homosexual couple that is struggling to get along. I'm not really a yaoi fan, but I do enjoy that people love each other not because of their gender, but for their heart. Now that I'm done with my rambling, let's get on with the story! JUST ENJOY AND R &R!**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Japanese

 **Nikki's POV**

Ok, where the freak am I? Grace wanted to show us something, but then everything got really blurred. So where am I?

This is an auction site. Maybe I can get some hints to where be me. Huh? They're speaking Japanese. So I guess that's fact that can get me home. I have no idea why, but I always have a habit to bring a billion dollars with me. So that means I have 123.98 billion yen… ( **You'll learn why**.) Yes, I am rich, but I always have my reasons for keeping this much money in here. And lucky me, I know Japanese as well. The lights began to flash. Here's the next-

"Our next piece of merchandise is a young half-Japanese man. He is a college student, so he's rather old, note his delicate skin, a smooth cream, and his face."

Those… eyes…. He had been drugged. Why is he naked? What did those bastards… **DO TO HIM?!**

"He is an item of uncommonly high quality." How dare they… these men are acting like he's some doll that is ready to be broken than a human being! "His "back" of course is virginal. Or perhaps his front too." These… these perverts sicken me…. I knew people can be cruel… but this is taking it way to far! "The customer who purchases him may confirm that directly with his own eyes."

"I'll start the bidding at 50 million."

"55!"

"60!"

"65!"

"70!"

"75!"

"80!"

"85!"

"100!"

"We have 100! Are there any further biddings? No? I hear nobody. Then for 100 million."

"120!"

I have make this quick before this pervert will have it his way! "1 billion! All in cash!"

"We have one billion! Anyone else?" A pause. Good. No one would think to send that much money one a guy."

"1.1 billion!" What?! It was the same guy who said 120. I can't survive out here… but this guy will be… shit… what should I do? Grace, Mare, or Charlotte will something crazy or something, but I have to think a bit more reasonable… all in doubt, get a job.

 _"_ 1.29 Billion!" I hope that guy won't bid any more than that. If not, then I have to find a way to get that blondie out of here, and somewhere safe. This will be very hard, but I just have to… for his sake.

Then he pounded the small mallet. I gave him the money from a brief case I somehow required, and took the guy to me… I think in these type of Mafia auctions, I'm not some member, so I decided to create a fake name… I can't believe those two goofballs, (Grace and Charlotte), helped me out in this situation at task… Haruhi Suzumiya… or the Japanese way Suzumiya Haruhi.

Let's see… there's a few shops here… so I hope I can just sneak him in without anyone noticing. Lucky me, it was really late at night, so I explained what happen to the managers. They tried to give me a discount, but I always refused each and every one of them. I payed everything before I got the blonde in the clothes. He is now wearing a regular white button on shirt and a pair of tan shorts that goes to his knees with black and white sneakers.

Now it's time to find an apartment. Lucky we have some extra clothes. He was walking on his feet, but he looks like he was about to collapse any minute now. Damn those guys. Damn them till they die… I bought an apartment before I could do any more shopping so he can rest. That blonde… his face was that of a girl's… no wonder they wanted to sell him. It's that complexion that made him an item there. Turns my stomach. He's lucky that I had that billion.

I decided to go to the drug store to get some medicine for the poor thing, and other drugs. "Hey girl." Hm? That was the guy on the counter. "You seem too young to have half of these items. How old are you?"

Oh yeah. Now I remember why people think that I'm emo and stuff. It's because of my curious interest in mixing drugs. "Oh… that's not it. I don't use them for pleasure or anything. I mix them together so I can make a chemical reactions for medical things to heal headaches, pains, seal up wounds, and for self-defense. That's it."

He hummed. I wonder why… oh well, I have to hurry up back to that college student so I can explain why he's there. At least I put my real name in so they expect nothing of it… if not, then they would automatically take him away, and I spent all that money for a failed rescue mission…

 **No one's POV**

About an hour later, blue hues began to reveal themselves. The face of a beautiful angel rose up from the bed he was sleeping on and looked around. He found himself in a nice room. The bed and pillows are soft and pure white with equally white blankets giving him warmth, there was a desk on his right with a beautiful designed lamp and a phone, a small closet, a fluffy rugged floor. And then… there is a girl, with her knees on the ground and lying on the bed. She was really pretty. Her soft black hair, dark as the starless night, and delicate beige skin. He tilted his head. "What happened to me?" he questioned himself. He was about to get up, but then he almost collapse on the bed.

A moan pierced the silent air. A pair of deep ocean blue eyes opened to see the older boy. She lifted herself and grabbed a chair to sit down. The boy was a bit frighten of her, so he was became caution of her. "Oi. You ok?" Trying to catch his breath, he nodded. "I see… but you looked really scared. I understand. You're in a new place and really confused, but you need to be a bit tougher than that. Have more confidence, ok?"

He looked at her with a confused look, and looked down. "I don't know if I can. I'm always scared of everything and I don't know if I can talk to everyone without fainting."

"You're talking to me, and you're not fainting at all. So are you ok? You've been drugged." She said.

"D-drugged?" he stuttered. She nodded. "H-how?"

"I was about to ask you that," she sighed. "All I know is that you were being auctioned off to a bunch of perverted business men. Do you have any idea what happened? Well… before you were drugged."

"I… I was forced in a car… then-" he then gasped, eyes widen. "Tetsuo!"

Suddenly, he was about to jump out of the bed and fall, but then the younger girl caught him. "Hey! Wait." Silence was with the two. Her eyes were glaring at him with concern, but hand is on his temple.

"I'm sorry…" He said. "I feel dizzy..."

"You're still under the effects of the drugs you took." She explained. She lie him back on the bed. "Listen, if you move too quickly, you'll end up doing the same thing over and over again. Please be careful next time. You're pretty lucky that I had enough money to save you bad there."

His eyes widen in confusion on what she just said. Money? "Um… What do you mean by that? You look a bit younger than me."

The black hair girl smirked and then laughed. "You see," she began, "My friends and I opened up a small café… that's until it became a huge hit in all over the world. We made trillions of money!"

The beautiful boy looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. That's how she got the money? She must been a big hit.

"Now… back to business." She said. "Tell me. What happened to you and this Tetsuo guy? Are you related to each other?"

"But wait." He interrupted. "You're a stranger. Why would you want to help me?"

She looked at him for a moment. She closed her eyes, trying to find the answer. All she could see is four females, about a year younger than her. It confused her. She wanted to know why as well. She shrugged. "I have no idea. But right… we're friends. And friends don't abandon each other. So… I'll help you with that."

"R-Really?!" he asked, with a smile. She smiled too, but nodded. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"There's a saying. Friends till the end. Oh yeah. I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Ayase Yukiya."

"Zeno Nikki."

 **That's it for chapter 1! Many more to be there! NO! THERE IS NO PERVERT SCENES HERE! Go somewhere else for that unless it's humor! So don't crying to me if you want something with sex in it! Just leave! R &R.**


	2. Ch 2 No way I'm selling a Friend

**Here's another story from the one and only! I have nothing to say so let's get on with the story!**

 _Italics: Thought_

Underline: Japanese

 **No One's POV**

A few minutes later after the conversation, Yukiya rested for a bit (because Nikki found out that he has a fever.) and Nikki called the company that was selling Ayase. She wore the same angry face when she first saw him being sold on the auction they were having. They were going to have a confrontation about 2 hours, so that's plenty of time for the blonde to heal. ' _Who would do something like this to him?_ ' She thought. ' _But that isn't my only worry… why was he being sold anyways… other than that pretty face of his. Did someone told him about him? I have so many questions in my head like… how did I get here? Kurapika was here, but he was probably experimented on… But who did the experimenting?_ ' She sighed and decided to worry about it later. ' _Right… my first objective now is to get that Ayase healed._ '

"Hey!" she said in a gentle way. "I'm going out to get some stuff at the store now. We still have about an hour and thirty seven minutes. Is there anything you need before I leave to the store?"

There was a hesitant pause. She could feel from the shyness that's coming from the bedroom. It was pretty heavy, so she was patient. She built up that patient because her friends sometimes drives her crazier than a rampaging bull. The ones who didn't went on her nerves that much were Grace and Maya. She even doubted herself when she made that decision to become friends with those goofballs. "Um… if… you wouldn't mind…." There was that pause again, but shrugged it off to get an answer. "Um… never mind… It was nothing. I can get it be myself."

"'By myself' my ass." She shouted. "You need to rest…" she made sure that she keeps in check of her temper. She doesn't want him to be scared right now, and for some sort of reason, she's trying to build up a trust between the two. "Please. I need you to take better care of yourself… so don't be afraid to ask me."

There was that pause again. "A… a glass of water please." He finally said. She went to the kitchen and gave him a nice, fresh, and cool glass of water. He looked down on the glass. She was confused. He seems really disappointed for some reason. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble that has to do with me."

She gave him her own dumbfounded visage. A moment of silence later, she broke down in laughing. Ayase squeaked in surprise, a bit confused why she is even laughing. "Listen dude." She laughed. "There's no need to worry about that. You see… it's ok to ask for help if you need it. Yes… you are a young adult, and I'm a kid, but trust me Ayase… when I say this, I mean it… I have a ton of experience when it comes to many things in life, and when someone is about to hurt you, you can tell me anytime you need me… k?" She winked.

His eyes widen in shock. ' _D-does…_ " He thought. ' _Does she really mean it?_ ' He began to smile, tears began to appear in his graceful, sky blue eyes. "Zeno-chan… thank you so much… you saved me, gave me so much comfort and even save my cousin… I can't thank you enough." He soon broke down. His tears was like a never ending waterfall.

He was surprise what she did next. She came walked up to Ayase and embrace him. "Don't forget about this hug. Because hugs are always the way to make someone stop crying… even in the most difficult of times." Soon… more tears stream down his delicate cheeks. Her touch was warm… and comforting. The deep sea blue eye's presence is reassuring. She allowed him to cry on her shoulder and even allowed him to embrace the pitch black haired girl as well.

After the crying session he had. His cries became hiccups and the girlish boy's tears became dry. He gave a warm smile to the girl. "Thank you… thank you so much for everything."

She smiled as well, but then it turned into a smirk. "I forgot to tell you this." Ayase became a bit confused and tilted his head. "If I ever see you cry again, you are so going to have a beat down." Suddenly, a creepy aura oozed out of her, and it almost seems like she's giving a demonic stare that has her eyes glowing a bit. He started to get scared again, and started to shiver in panic. "I am sure of it. Smile. And if you do have a sad feeling inside you, you better come to me. **GOT IT?!** "

"Yes ma'am!" he squeaked. Her evil smirk became a gentle smile again.

"Ok," she said. "I'm off to the store."

He was very confused on what happened after the crying session, but then he realized what she just said a moment ago. " _Smile. And if you do have a sad feeling inside of you, you better come to me_." Yukiya smiled at the realization. The thought made him giggle.  ' _Is it always like this to have a friend?_ ' He questioned in his head.

He is getting better as the minutes past. She's lucky that it was the case. He wants to save his cousin really badly, and she is going to do it. Even if it means taking away her pride.

The two were in front of the building of the site. Nikki decided to wear a cloak just in case if things get really bad. Being in disguise is really the only and good option here. If she were to let anyone see who she was while it goes for the worse, then they know who else is being hunted down.

They enter in the building. They saw that the place was littered with security guards. There was a circle of guards, revealing a tan, tall male with rusty gold hair and a green T-shirt. Ayase gasped at the sight of him. "Te-Tetsuo!"

He looked at the smaller male in surprise. His eyes widen for a moment, but then he turned to him. "Y-you look good! Better than I thought you would."

The blue eyed teenage girl took note of that… " _What the hell does he mean by that? Does Ayase-san's cousin actually know what would've happen to him? I should pay attention to each and every detail that is being said._ "

"What?" she asked in a monotone voice. "Are you trying to scam me or something?"

"N-No, of course not!" he shouted. She kept noting his discomfort and distress.

"Now, now. Why don't you give him a break, Suzumiya-san?" An older man said. Nikki cold just tell by his eyes that he's planning something.

"Suzumiya?" Ayase questioned. She hushed him before anyone would've heard him.

"We're not here to discuss petty matters. So would we please calm down for a bit and start stating the important matters." The older male said.

Nicole nodded. "As you wish." She kept paying attention to the situation. She has a gut feeling, and she knows that it's right.

"Alright then. Let's make a little deal, my dear. Nice and peaceful." He said. "I'll get to the point. I want you to return Ayase-kun to me." Without anyone noticing, her ocean blue eyes widen at his statement. Yukiya became shocked as well. Since she has a hood on, no one saw her glaring at the man. "Of course, I don't expect it to be free. I'll repay you 1.29 billion and put an extra 100 million on top. How about that."

"So does that mean you want to resell this poor boy to a creep?" She asked in a bitter tone. "And that also means you found a buyer who's willing to pay even more money than I already did, is that correct?"

"Oh Suzumiya-chan. Why do you think so bitter of me? Don't misunderstand me Ayase-kun. A gentleman has appeared who learned of your distress and want to rescue you. He said that he would adopt you."

"And he said he'd pay my debts too!" Tetsuo shouted in glee.

"D-debt?" Yukiya questioned. "Tetsuo… what do you mean by that?"

"D-don't you remember those people who were harassing me? I'll have my freedom back! And you'll completely taken care of. Sounds good, right? So we got a deal, right Yukiya?"

"Tetsuo…" The blonde muttered, clutching his fist.

Nikki's eyes widen of what's happening now. It was clear what is actually happening now… and what his 'beloved' cousin did to him. "I get it now… You actually sold Ayase-san on purpose… Tetsuo. You knew full aware of what might've happen to him if he actually was sold to another person… he would've either been a slave, meat for cannibals for cannibals to eat him alive… or a sex slave for people's hormones to rage on…"

Sky blue hues widen at the fact. "N-no way."

"No! Yukiya! Don't believe this bitch! She's trying to make you side with her!" Ayase's cousin shouted.

She gave a scoff at his poor excuse of an excuse. "You never cared for him! How dare you… You're his family… all you wanted is to get out of your troubles by any means… even selling your own relatives to anyone with the right price. That club was full of people who are willing to do anything to get their next prey... even if they have to kill him… so he wouldn't be treated like a human being… only like a toy to be broken or meat to satisfy their hunger for human flesh."

Yukiya's eyes widen even wider, if it was possible. "N-no way…" His legs felt like jelly, he felled to the ground in complete shock. "B… but…"

"I'm sorry Ayase-san… but that's the cruelty of reality." The girl turned to the fallen boy. "But it doesn't matter if that's the case… I will protect you… no matter what I made that promise… and I am bound to keep it… k?" she soon turned back to the men and began to discuss the real matter at hand. "Besides… I won Ayase-san fair and square. So I don't want any of your damn money or anything else. Ayase-san will be with me for now-"

"Wait a minute." A voice interrupted the conversation. Everyone looked the sight and saw a black haired man with deep brown eyes smoking a cigarette. His face looked a bit intimidating with him in a business suite, but that didn't bother Nikki at all. "In truth, Ayase belongs to me. The reason he was being auctioned off is because Ishii needs to pay my debt. So it's pretty much the right thing to give him to me."

She began to glare at him instead and said in a monotonous tone, "Then ask this man to give him the money to you, idiot. I was the one who bought him, you know. So get the fuck out of my way and just let me have him. The damn money was given to him because of him, not me."

The man began to glare at the girl instead. He was getting really impatient with Ms. Zeno. But he remained calm. ' _This girl doesn't know who she's dealing with. I belong to the highest company in Japan… she must be a rich girl that never even had so much of experience in business._ ' He laughed it off and continued. "Listen Suzumiya. It was his debt that he has to pay, so this boy belongs to me. And I don't think you were an official member of that club, so there's no way you can keep him."

There was a silence in the air. Ayase was getting really scared by the minute… Is Nikki really going to lose? She is just a girl after all, but for some reason, he has this feeling that something will come up. ' _I run a café with my friends. It was a big hit._ ' He remembered now. He's hoping that she comes up with something… he doesn't want to leave her side. He wants to be near this girl. She's… she's…

"How unfortunate… for Ishii that is." She replied with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I know the punishment for someone who isn't a member enter without permission, but you have to understand this. I bought Ayase-san air and square. And Ishii's problem is his problem. This has nothing to do with his cousin. If it was a mere 100 to 200 million, even with the 1.29 billion dollars with the 10% interest for about… 10 to 15 days, it will pay for my breaking and entering, your debt, and for Ayase-san. If there's any other problem, I should know. I learned all of this in school you know, at an early age… before I went to business. If not, then move it or lose it."

"I-is that true?" Ayase asked in shock. "Are you serious?"

She looked at him with a dumbfounded face. It's like a WTF look. She paused for a moment, then she shouted full force, "Of course, you idiot. You have to pay a college intuition. If you ever get that intuition late, for each day, they increase the pay by 10%! Any college student would've known that from the very beginning! Either that, or learned that little fact when you were, I don't know, 12 years old!"

He gave out a squeak and began to have a panic attack. "I-I'm sorry! I… I-"

"Enough!" The black haired man said. "Ayase is coming to me, and that's final!"

"No! Yukiya is coming to the other guy!" Tetsuo shouted in anger.

The girl grabbed the blonde's hand, getting ready to run for their lives. Ayase face was full of concern and getting really scared of what's going to happen. And right now, he is so confused, he doesn't know anything anymore. Ishii betrayed him, he was about to be sold to people who were either going to rape him or eat him alive, these men are trying to take him away, and he's has no idea what to do. Nikki on the other hand is glaring at everyone at the room, who is ready to attack Ayase and her. Two things were going on her mind. One of them is beating everyone to a pulp, and running away to get Yukiya to safety. She's willing to do anything for this poor boy, no matter what.

One of the old man's body guards soon pulled out a gun and began to shoot her. "Shit!" She shouted in English and began to run. The girlish boy looked at her for a moment with wide eyes when he realize what she said. ' _She's…?_ '

"Hurry Ayase-san!" she shouted to Yukiya. They began to run away from the shot, but it never came. Nikki didn't even noticed it, but never cared as long as they get out of the building.

"Get them!" The old man shouted to the other guards as the two ran. They were about to shoot, but the guns wouldn't go off. "What the hell is wrong?!"

"The guns are jammed!"

The man that Ishii needs to pay his debt to blocked the two from going to the exit. "Hold up!" The blue eyed girl soon noticed a smell coming from him. She looked down to him pockets to see that it's burning! He noticed her reaction and realized what's happening. He started to panic at the sight. "What the hell?!"

It gave the cloaked girl and blonde male the chance to get away. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. The tall male was still trying to extinguish the flames, but then he realized it was his lighter. He took it out and carefully threw it to the ground with his hand burnt now. That's when the lights flickered down and no one can see what's in front of them. There was a slam of some sort and everyone is in a panic. They looked everywhere to find the two kids, but when the lights came back, they were gone.

 **That's the end for chapter 2 and see you guys next time! R &R!**


	3. Ch 3 Running to America

**Hello! This is another chapter and I hope you enjoy this one! And please review on this story, I am getting so tired of people not reviewing on any of my stories lately… It's getting really sad… But here goes! Enjoy!**

 _Thought: Italics_

Japanese: Underline

 **No one's POV**

The rain tapped across the streets of Tokyo. Running through the rain are Ayase and Zeno. They raced across the area so they can escape from the businessmen that want to take the male for their own purpose with the two hand in hand. But then something happened. Ayase-san decided to stop. She look behind her to see that the blonde was panting.

"Ayase-san," The black haired girl replied. "What the heck are you doing? We need to get out of here right now. We can't hesitate for a moment. If we do, then we'll be endangered."

He looked back at where they were running from and wore a worried look. He looked down to the ground and gave a sorrowful look. "Zeno-san… I'm sorry but… I have to rescue Tetsuo. He's my family… I can't abandon him, even if he betrayed me… I can't… and there's so many memories… I can't run away from them."

She looked at him with disbelief. She was getting really mad at him. She soon was shaking in anger because of the half-Japanese college student. "Listen here… I risked my life to save your ass back there, not only that, but he never cared about you! Right now, we need to warn your folks about what's happening and then get the heck out of Tokyo!" She screamed at him with full force of anger.

"They're dead." He whimpered so silently. She looked at him with her sky blue eyes widen at that statement. "Tetsuo is my only family that I had… he never had anyone else… That's why I must save him. He's the only one that I have that I can go to."

A moment later, there was mothing but silence in the air except for the droplets of rain tapping on the ground of the road and on them. She soon came up to Ayase and touched his shoulder to get his attention. He soon looked back and…

 ***SLAP***

"Ayase…" she muttered. She looked at him in the eyes full of rage, you can actually see flames in her eyes. He held his cheek in pure fear and confusion. "Are you an… **IDIOT**?! I think you are because you have no idea what the definition of family is! Family aren't just related by ties of blood and genes! Family are people that cares really deeply for one another. You're friends are part of your family not by blood… they're family because they worry for you! You really are an idiot. I would have been mistaken if you didn't care about him… he never even tried to save you unless it would save his sorry ass… So I don't understand… I thought I didn't have any family to rely on. My father died, my mother was abusive, and I had no one to turn to until I met them… They loved me unlike many people… they cared for me even when I showed my bad side way too much… I care way too much for you, save your hide, and risked my life… Everything I did will mean nothing. I saved you because you're my family now… I care way too much for you to even let you go."

He looked at her with complete shock in his shy blue eyes. Being about a feet away from the two, he could see tears staining her cheek with the rain soaking her body with an angry look on her visage. She soon calm down and closed her eyes. "And besides… He should pay his own debt instead of you… it's his problem now… not yours… not anymore."

He looked at her. He still couldn't believe what she has said. There are mixed emotions jumbling inside of him. Happiness, sadness, confusion, shock, thankfulness, anger, betrayal, trust, guilt, shame and affection. All of them were trying to fight for dominance, but then tears poured out of his eyes like waterfalls. He hugged the younger female and cried. "Zeno-san… I'm just so confused… I don't know what to think any more… ever since I met you, these new emotions have been coming into me… I just don't know what to do now. Tetsuo betrayed me, I was about to be sold to be either meat or a sex slave… and I have no one… but then when you came… I just… want to thank you… thank you so much."

She hugged back and smiled. The two are so different yet so similar at the same time. Right now, they need each other right now. No matter how hard they're going to face the challenge, they need one another to survive this cruel reality of the world. They will face drama, friendship and sadness.

A few moments later, they let go of one another to continue to run. For a few minutes of running, Ayase soon gasp of realization. "Zeno-san! I forgot to mention something." Since they're pretty far away from the people who want their heads, so she looked behind her while they walked. "You can speak English, right?"

She looked at him with a dumbfounded face. She soon nodded and asked, in English, mind you, "Yeah, but how can you speak it too?"

He looked down and walked next to the girl. "My mother was French while my father was Japanese." ( **I have no idea if that's true, but all I know is that he's half Japanese. I'm sorry if I got it wrong.)** "I learned Japanese from my dad, and I was raised with Japanese when I was growing up as well. And my lucky my dad knew English as well. So how do you know how to speak English?"

"I," she began, "was actually born in America… in all honesty, I have no idea how I got in that auction hall, nor did I mean to be there."

"What do you mean." He asked and lift his head to look at her with a confused look.

It was her turn to look at the ground. "It means that I don't have a single clue how I got here in Japan, let alone in that place. It was weird… One of my friends wanted to show us something, but then I was there, like I was transported there. That's all I know."

He looked at her. It sounds way too unbelievable, but he somehow believes every word she spoke. Yeah, he was confused in more ways than one, but it's nothing to be shocked now that was said. "Ok," he replied, "I want to get something before we leave out to…"

"We're going back to American." She said so that he knows where they're going. The ocean blue eyed girl looked at him with a smile. "New Jersey is where my friends are and my home. I want to introduce you to them so you can be part of our family… officially I mean. You are my family, but I want you to be their family as well." He soon nodded at the girl, but then… "Achoo!"

The rain continues to fall to the ground and then a cold breeze blew through the icy air. " _ACHOO_!" Nikki soon sneezed again.

"Are you ok Zeno-san? Are you getting a cold?" Yukiya asked in concern for the teenage girl.

"Y-Yeah… it's just a bit chilly… don't w-w-w-worry. I'm not going to let a-a-a- *Achoo!* cold get to me." She stuttered in the coolness. "No… no n-need to worry."

The black haired girl was about to take another step, but then, she collapsed. "Zeno-san!" The blonde caught her before her delicate face could hit the concrete floor. "Zeno-san, you ok?!" he asked in a girlish voice full of worry. Instead of her beige face, it was a bit pale, red and flushed. He put his hand on her forehead and… "Ah… oh no. You're burning up! Zeno-san, you have to hang in there."

A zoom was to be heard in the distance. Feared that it might be those business men, he was ready to run away. But she'll be left behind for them to hurt the beauty. But it wasn't a limo. It was yellow with an advertisement on the top. He waved his hand and called the man. "Taxi! Taxi!" It caught the driver's attention and parked where they're at. Yukiya soon opened the door and pulled Nikki in the vehicle.

The driver looked at the two and realized the poor girl's condition. "Where to?" he asked, trying to make it quick so they get where ever they're going as soon as possible.

"At Tokyo Bay Hotel! Please… she's getting worse." He said, not leaving his eyes off her.

The engine began and they raced to the hotel. It was really a bumpy way, but they got to the hotel they need to be at. "Thank you sir!"

 **Nikki's POV**

Where… where am I? I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling… This white bed… this room… am I in the hotel? But… "Hey Ayase-san… why are we here…" Huh? He's not here. Why isn't he here with me? And why is there something cold on my head? I reached up to my head to feel… it feels like a wet cloth. Did I get a cold? What happened while I was out?

Wait… Ayase! Where is he?! Oh no… he didn't try to save that poor excuse of a cousin… did he? Of course, this is Ayase-san. Of all people, why can't it be someone with common sense that I saved instead of a stubborn college student?! I have to get him before he does something stupid!

I dashed to the exit the door- Oof!

…

 **What the hell** … "HEY!" I scolded at the guy. "Watch where you're…" That's… Ayase. "Ayase-san… thank goodness… I thought you would be…"

"What the heck are you doing out of bed?!" He… yelled? "You should be resting right now, not running across in the room for no reason. Please, you need some rest."

I can't believe what's happening… what the fuck is going on here? "Ayase-san… how did we get here anyways?"

He looked at me with concern… OH CRAP! Did I get a cold or something?! "You were burning up. I took a taxi and got you here so you can rest… Zeno-san… you have to be more careful next time… you had me so worried."

He was worried about me…? I thought… The thought… I couldn't help but… I can't… stand it. I suddenly burst in laughter. "I thought… it would be the other way around! Hahahaha!" I laughed.

He looked at me confused for a moment. "You ok Zeno-san?"

"Sorry," I said to him, still giggling, "Usually, I'm the one concerned for others, not the other way around. Thanks Ayase… for bringing me here."

Keh… I don't usually say thanks to other people than those four goofballs, but… in a way, he start to become one of those goofballs himself. I gave a giggle of the thought as well, but then replied. "Sorry for the outburst of laughter, but make sure that you're ok as well. I don't know if you still have a fever or not, so be careful. Kay?"

He soon gave a cheerful smile and nodded… but then I soon realized something. The duffle bag he has. I can't believe that I never really noticed that at all until now… wow, this illness must be getting to me. "Hey Ayase-san." I said.

"Yeah?"

"What's with the duffle bag?" I asked, pointing at the light blue and white bag.

He looked at it and smiled. "Oh, this is bag has a lot of memories in them. All of them have pictures, books, and even projects that my parents and I worked on… all of them… are precious memories… I don't want to lose any of them."

Memories… each and every memory are sometimes precious and loving… but… it can be heartless and terrifying. They can cause happiness, but… also insanity… And ever since that he was forced into these horrible events... we have to look out for each other for now on. This world is full of heartless people... But maybe we'll meet some nice ones as well. "Oh yeah!" I shouted. "I totally forgot, we need a form of transportation here! You know how do drive, right Ayase-san?" He looked at me for a moment... That's not a good sign... He... Shook his head... Dammit Yukiya, you are so lucky that I know how to drive a motorcycle, you bastard. "Well... I have a drivers license for a motorcycle with e, so we kind of lucked out on that."

"What do you mean by that? Besides, were too young to even is also one of the reasons why I never wanted to come here in the first place... I guess it can't be helped. "The truth is, in America, you can drive at the age of 17 or older. I thought that these parts would establish that rule by now. You are a young adult after all."

"I guess they don't want any of them driving, regardless that they've become adult," he laughed. Thank god I'm not one of those perverted men out there, cause by now, I would've raped you, Ayase-san. And that's the other reason why I need to protect him...

But I also have so many questions to ask... The more answers I get, there are more questions that need to be solved... I should rest up for tomorrow right now... It's going to be a big day.

 **That's it for now! And I got a review about being harsh about lemons and those who write/read them are perverted. It's not the point. I'm just saying that this manga/anime is about a guy who is paying for his body and there are... M rated scenes that I do not want to speak of. The point is that I don't like sexual things unless it's for humor, so I skip them... That and I'm a bit young to even watch them. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, and I do deserve a lot of bad reviews. But thank you for reading the story.**


	4. Ch 4 Aurora's Peace

**Hello everybody! This is another chapter I hope you enjoy this one adventure of Nikki and Yukiya! Last chapter, I use saw that some of the underlines didn't show up as much so I apologize for that. Ok! Here goes nothing and enjoy this story!**

 _Thoughts: Italics_

Japanese: Underline

 **Nikki's POV**

Today is the day we high tail it out of this city. Ayase and I quickly packed everything up in two duffle bags. One with my stuff and the other with his. I never had to run away before in my life, but today's the day we have to. We made sure we double checked everything to we got what we need. Money, clothes, water, food, my license, and Ayase-san's memories.

I hope when we get to America, me, Maya, Mare, Grace, and Charlotte find a way to arrest those thugs and get a restraining order done. I know we can call the cops now and have them try to arrest those guys, but they have a big company, so that means they can get out of there and go chase us again.

Thank goodness I prepared the drugs and tech just in case if we were in a pickle. The ones that I specialize in is Wi-Fi interference. While shopping for supplies, I found these mechanical parts to help me, and it helped me make bombs as well. Small, but effective.

I just got the motorcycle, so we were on the highway.

"Um… Zeno-san." Huh? That was Ayase-san. "What were you doing last night? I heard something in your room, but I couldn't make it out since I was half asleep."

"Oh," I said, he was probably talking about the tech, bombs, and drugs. "I was making some self-defense supply just in case if they try to catch us while we're in a corner. These are very useful in many situations. So I put some in your bag just in case if we get separated. You can find me and I can find you."

"Wow, you thought of everything Zeno-san!" He said.

 **Yukiya's POV**

I never knew that Zeno could be that smart! She's really amazing. Not only she saved me from those guys, but she has her own café she runs with her friends and really good with technology too. I could feel myself blush. I have no idea why, but I shrugged it off.

I then said, "Wow, you thought of everything Zeno-san!"

I saw her eyes widen for a moment then turned back to the road… I wonder why? Huh? Her cheeks are a bit red. I hope she still doesn't have a fever. She's going to push herself like the last time. It's all my fault, I knew that we shouldn't have left today.

"Y… yeah. I guess you're right… but…" Why is she talking like that? "But that's was very embarrassing for you to say! Just say thank you next time! Alright you… you Girly guy!"

… I felt myself smile on what she said. So that's it. She was just a bit embarrassed. But Zeno-san helped me. I couldn't ignore the fact that she does these many things and yet take no credit in it. She is a good friend to be with. I wonder…

"Um…"

"Yeah?" She asked.

I looked at her for a moment and then said, "If I may ask, do you know when we're going to America on bike?"

She looked at the front for a moment, then for answered. "I think… guessing by the speed we're going at, it will take at least a week or two. Well… that depends on the stops we'll be doing like sleeping, eating, bathing, and other supplies"

"Do you really think we can get there? I mean, using just a motorcycle to get there isn't our only problem. We also need to buy either ships or tickets to a boat ride so that we can get there. And why couldn't we take the other way since we're going west?" I asked in a curious way. "And we were surrounded by water, so wouldn't it been a lot faster to take east instead?"

"Yeah," she agreed, but her voice was a bit… off… I wonder why. She continued, glancing at me once or twice, "But you would stick out like a sore thumb. I mean, look at you. Your face is as pretty as a girl's, and since they run a business, they will try to find a cute looking male that's in college. So our best option is to deceive them, and besides." She looked back onto the road and kept driving. "If we take that way, they would expect us to go there automatically."

"What do you mean, Zeno-san?" I know what she's trying her best to get us to the America, but what I don't understand is some of her methods.

"You see," she started, "They think that they want to know where we're going. By my height, they think I'm some dumb teenager that doesn't know what the heck she's doing. But they didn't know that I'm one of the best strategist around where I'm from. So if there ever to be a war that includes me, everything Grace, Maya, Charlotte, Mare, and I will do is win before what even hit them. We were called 'the Five Fangs'. If anyone tries to mess with us, they don't know what they're messing with.'

Wow! Not only she runs a famous café, but she knows how to battle! I wonder if she's really that of a war girl. For someone with a… past like hers, she know how to stay strong when the time is right. Her strength is unbelievable… unlike me. I'm nothing but a coward, I have no strength, I'm useless in a fight, and I have no idea how to raise money unless someone else is helping me. I should've been better if I stayed there and be sold to someone else if it meant that she doesn't have to deal with me. I hate it when I'm useless… so why…

' _Everything I did will mean nothing. I saved you because you're my family now… I care way too much for you to even let you go!_ '

That's right. If I just go back there now, it will all mean nothing. All she did for me wasn't for not. I don't if it's true or not, but she somehow knows that I'm worth something in life. And if she has that assumption, then what is it. I want to figure it out. I want to know it for-

 _ **~Grumble~**_

 **No one's POV**

A blush came across the half Japanese young man in realization. It was his stomach. She looked at him with a mischievous smirk. She decided to tease him for a moment. She said, "Looks like someone's hungry. I wonder, who is it?"

"It's probably nothing!" He shouted in a girlish voice. "We should keep driving. I mean, the more we move, the more we get there-"

 _ **~GROOOWWWWLLLLL~**_

The two were quiet for a moment, then Ayase broke the silence with a smile, "I think that someone is hungry as well."

The black haired girl glared at the chestnut haired male with a blush. "Well that also proved that you're hungry as well. Let's find a restaurant so we can eat and then go back onto the road."

About 13 minutes later they found a small restaurant. It was strange that something like this is at the middle of nowhere, but naïve Ayase shrugged it off and walked into to the front door, but he was stopped by Nikki. "Ayase-san. We have no idea if this is some sort of trap. We have to be cautious."

He looked at her for a moment and looked back at the restaurant. Yes, it was strange for an out-of-nowhere place, but for some reason, and even the ocean eyed girl feels it, that the place doesn't have a hostile aura. It feels like it's very light and cheerful, but Zeno still remained cautious when they entered in.

The door had a jingling sound of a bell and saw it was a small place. It looked really nice. It has this home feel to it as well. Marble chaired tables and smooth wooden table with the booth seats, and the chairs have a cushion on it. The floor has a cute shade of tan wood, lights hanging on top of the tables, and each table has blue, pink, purple, and indigo. It was pretty shocking really. Not a lot of people are here, but some of them looks a bit foreign.

"Welcome to Aurora's Peace. How may I help you?" The two travelers looked to the right and saw a brunet with caramel eyes and fare skin that looks like a 16 year old. She is wearing white collared T-shirt with a black skirt and a beige frilly apron and black shoes. "My name is Marianna. Are you two on a date? Going somewhere maybe?"

The blonde blushed harshly at that statement while the black haired girl shrugged it off, "No, we're actually traveling and we got a bit hungry. So we found this place."

"Zeno-san!" Ayase shouted in shock. "How can you say that so easily?!"

She glared at him with cold eyes which made him flinch. "She was just a tiny mistake, so it was easy to let it slide." Instead of hearing the rest of Yukiya's rambling, she turned to the waitress and asked. "So Marianna-san. Why is this restaurant here in the middle of nowhere?"

The fare skinned giggled at that statement. She looked at them with cheerfulness in her eyes. "You see, some people that are going out to an amusement parks, on vacation, or visiting family tend to get hungry in without food. So this where this plays a part. You can see them a bit often in some places around the world. And one of them is this place. But we are the one and only."

"Is that so?" Nikki asked, now trying to cover Ayase's mouth with her hands and thought, ' _Better than causing a scene, even if there's little people here._ ' And him with muffled shouting in embarrassment. She turned to him and whispered quietly in his ears in English, "Listen Ayase. We're in the middle of nowhere and this is still a restaurant. You are causing a big scene here!"

He stopped his struggling and looked around that some eyes, and even Marianna was looking at him strangely. "S-sorry." He sweat dropped.

She only sighed at the boy and turned back to the waitress. "I am really sorry for this numbskull."

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Oh don't worry about it. I always mistake a guy and a girl together as a date, so I should be the one apologizing," she giggled. "Where would you like to sit?"

"It doesn't matter, I think you would be better of finding a spot to sit than me." The black haired girl shrugged, but then something hit her. "That reminds me. If this is a café that's one of a kind, how come you're here? I know you explained about the restaurant around some places, but if this is one of a kind, then wouldn't you want to be near a city than here?"

She deadpanned, but not in shock, "Ask the boss. I even asked that, but he gave me a big lecture on that… scratch that, please don't. I think he just like to hear himself talk for a long time, but he is nice."

"O-ok…" The two agreed.

The two followed the woman to a table near the window where they can see the road with a couple of trees here and there. Nikki was still thinking about her earlier questions and tried to answer them herself, but then more questions enter inside of her. She began to moan and muttered, "I give up."

"Zeno-san, are you alright?" she looked at the male in front of her with a curious eyes in his visage.

She stared carefully at him for some reason, that she doesn't even know herself if it was ever possible. She let out another sigh and said, "I have no clue."

"Then why do you keep sighing?"

She gave him a glare. And explained, "That's the point, I don't know. I have no idea how I got here, why I'm here, how in hell I got inside that auction, and the more I try to come up with an answer, I'm left with more questions. This is the biggest mystery that I can't solve, and I usually get some when I get really curious."

Ayase hummed for a moment and looked at the window. ' _No wonder why she was so anxious. But why is she here anyways? Is it because she needed to save me? Is God giving me a chance right now?_ '

Soon, the brown haired woman interrupted their thoughts, "Excuse me, what would you like to eat?" When she soon saw their face, she looked down at them with a worried expression, "Is everything alright?"

Ayase realized what he did, so the blonde stood up and bowed, "I'm so sorry. We have a lot in our mind, so we're kind of stressed."

It took Marianna a few moments to fully process what just happened and tried to sit the cerulean eyed male back down to his seat like a normal should while blushing at his antics. "It's alright. There's no need to apologize." Once Ayase sat down, the brunette said, "I know that we met, and I don't want to pry in your business, but what happened?"

Nikki looked carefully in her eyes and saw that her eyes were just like some she knows. She couldn't put her finger on it, but her gut is telling her to trust this woman for some unknown reason available. She closed her eyes, and explained in a cold manner. "Someone is chasing us. We need to escape from them. This guy," she pointed at Yukiya, "was on the black market. I was just passing by and got him at a high price. I believe the auction is run by a Mafia company. I was lucky that I bring a ton of money when I always have the chance."

The brown haired girl gasped. Her eyes widen in complete shock and grinded her teeth, "Those guys… why must they sell others for their own selfish reasons."

Nikki was on her page right now. When she was meeting with Tetsuo, all her intentions was to beat all of them until they were near dead, but right now, that's not her objection now, but there's one question that she couldn't even answer. Why did she save Ayase? Why didn't she shrugged it off like always?

 **So why did she save Ayase in the first place? You just have to find out in this adventure of Demonic… wait, wrong story! My bad. I meant to say, next time on Don't Give In! What will happen next? Find out soon.**


	5. Ch 5 What's an iPhone?

**Hello everyone! This is another Don't Give In. Last time, Nikki and Yukiya decided to go to ta restaurant so they can prepare for the journey up ahead. And why did Nikki told Marianna about their journey? Find out, now. Enjoy.**

 **No one's POV**

Though this was an awkward lunch, Ayase wanted to start a conversation to forget about… the money incident. He's trying to think about a topic. He wants to know want more about this girl. But what question should he ask her. He thought and thought until one came in mind.

"Um… Nikki," he said. He saw her ocean blue eyes turn from the window to him. He never really noticed how pretty she actually is. He wanted to say that, but then asked, "Um… why did you save me? After you saved me from the auction, you said that, I do feel like I am part of you and your family, but that was after you saved me… So why did you save me there and then?"

She looked down for a moment and thought about it very hard on it. Soon she answered, "You were being auctioned for your body, why wouldn't I try to stop those perverted mongrels get you only for your body… and…" That's when she paused. The chestnut older male tilted his head. So what is her reason? "You remind me of myself."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

The pure black haired girl stared at him. She doesn't want to say anything, but then again… She's beginning to grow a bit soft on him, but she wouldn't admit it that much… but he does also remind her of… the four.

"Just like you, I was saved from an auction." Yukiya gasped silently and looked at her with concern. "I was very little when it happened, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. And I was about 2 years old. My mom tried to sell me off for her because she wanted to be aborted. He knew that's what she wanted, but he never told her until 8 months after. So she tried to sell me off to a black market auction, but when my dad heard what she did, he rescued me from that place.

"Mom didn't want to have a child because how spoiled she was. Dad married her because she hid her true nature. A bitch that only thinks about herself and doesn't want to share anything with her. She fell in love with my dad for the wrong reasons." Her voice is cold. You can hear it a bit scratchy. Ayase is now scared, but kept listening. "He was known to be a gangster leader, he had a ton of money, but I looked up to him for what he did when he decided to want a child not to continue his legacy… but because he wanted a family. He sacrificed everything, his gang, his legacy, and his crew for us…"

"When my mom heard how he saved me, that's when she had enough with him. So…" tears poured out of her eyes, but she wiped it away quickly. "She killed him. Then I ran away from that whorish bitch and I never trusted people until I was 3… or 4… either one. I told very few people about the situation. I only told 5 people… well… now 6 counting you."

"Zeno-san…." He whispered, starting to tear up now. "I never knew about this… I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize for my past." She smiled at that fact and continued, "We shouldn't let our past affect our present and future. Like the saying, past is done, the future is later, and the present is now."

The two soon smiled at each other for a moment, and then Marianna came in and saw the two smiling at one another, she said in a friendly tone, "Hey, so how was your meals?"

The two told her it was good. She gratefully smiled and left to get their bill. She suddenly got a bit curious why they were smiling, but then shrugged it off, glad the two are happy.

Yukiya took Nikki's hand and looked at her gently. She looked at him in a confusing way. She wonder why would he do that. He never even showed her any empathy or symphony. The blue eyed girl looked at the blonde fir a moment and wondered why. She didn't notice the slight blush across his face so she tilted her head and blushed as well. She used the other hand to hide her warm face in her hoodie.

"Can you stop that innocent look already?" she blushed, "Have a bit more guts in you. You do have potential to do something."

He didn't stop smiling. He knew that even though she's trying to act tough, she's a sweet girl in general. She won't allow her past to mess with her, so there's no reason to even think about what happened while everyone has the now.

They soon went out of the restaurant and started their ride again. For a few minutes of traveling Nikki forgot about something. She stopped her motorcycle and reached into her bag to check something.

"Z-Zeno-san?" Ayase asked.

She ignored Yukiya and check on something. She soon got out a little electronic screen. It soon came up and tossed it to Ayase, who caught, but stumbled a bit.

"Ayase-san." She started, "I just need to check something." She carefully looked at the machine and put it away. "So this road will take up to Kofu..."

Yukiya wondered how she knew that. He was really good with geography, so that was a no brainer that's they're going. But he wants to know how she knows.

"So I guess we should just go to Kyoto, take a boat to Europe and go around there and ask where the next stop to America will be." She concluded.

She went back onto the bike and begin the engine, but then Yukiya asked, "Um… How did you know where we're going? I mean that it would be kind of hard to know every single town and city in a single country."

She soon pulled out the same device out of the bag and told him, "I just simply used my iPhone."

"IPhone?" He asked.

"You never heard of an iPhone before?!" She shouted at him. He shook his head rapidly. Knowing this will be a headache, Zeno rubbed her temples and sighed. "Man, I can't believe a guy like you doesn't know the latest style. I can't believe that a city that looks really futuristic doesn't know the latest American tech around. Either that, or are you just that dense." He froze in place. Yeah, he never heard of such thing, but was that little phone really popular?

"And iPhone is just like any phone, but it acts like a fast working computer. There's also the competing phone called the Samsung Galaxy. There are many versions. I have the second to new iPhone, the iPhone 5S." She showed him a thin computer-like screen. It has two buttons on the side and a switch. "This button turns it on, the one on the screen gets you back to the menu screen, this big one controls the volume, and the switch is a way to put it either on silent or back on."

Ayase was fascinated how this little thing is so simple yet so complex at the same time. He wonders what else it can do, but then she put the little thing back in her duffle bag and hopped back onto the motorcycle. She sighed and signaled him to go on back to the bike. He nodded and they continued back onto their journey to America… guess this will be longer than she expected. Who knows what will happen next.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next time, will there be any other problems on the way to America? Will our two heroes become closer as they travel around the world to get back to Nikki's home? Find out next time on Don't Give In. Please review and I'm so sorry if I offence anyone who reads and writes Lemons. I'm still new with this stuff.**


End file.
